Diskussion:Darth Maul/Legends/Archiv
Fehler? Soweit ich weiß, traf Darth Maul Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Naboo im Raumschiffhangar und nicht auf Coruscant, wie es im Artikel steht. Oder irre ich mich? Gen.SE 16:49, 19. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Das stimmt natürlich! Ich habe das korrigiert. --Premia 17:08, 19. Aug 2006 (CEST) gleich am anfang stand, dass Darth maul ein Sith-Lord sei, aber ist er nicht noch ein Schüler gewesen? Oder hatte darth Maul etwa einen Schüler? Gruß--General Grievous 22:22, 24. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Was hat das damit zu tun, ob er ein Schüler von Sidious ist oder nicht? Vader wurde schließlich auch immer als "Lord" bezeichnet - und das über Jahre! - obwohl er nie einen Schüler hatte. Auch Dooku wurde Lord Tyranus genannt, ob Ventress nun seine Schülerin war oder nicht. Du siehst also, dass es völlig unerheblich ist, Schüler zu haben. Gruß, Ben Kenobi 22:41, 24. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Die Anhänger der Sith zählen unabhängig von ihrem Wissenstand oder Rängen zu den Sith. Solange man die Philosophie der Sith anerkent und respektiert kann man zu einem Sith werden. Alles weitere ist eben der Aufstieg zu unbegrenzter Macht. Sith ist Sith, egal ob Schüler oder Meister. ::Ein Padawan ist schließlich auch ein Jedi, genauso wie ein Jedi-Meister ein Jedi ist, da sie ja beide die selben Philosophien verfolgen. ::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 23:12, 24. Aug 2006 (CEST) Das mit dem Schüler war unabhängig vom "Sith-lord"-Titel gemeint...;) Sorry, ich hätte das "oder" weglassen sollen... Naja, Sith-Lord hätte ja auch eine Art "Rang" sein können, ähnlich dem Jedi-Orden (Padawan, Jedi-Ritter, Jedi-Meister). Bisher wurde jeder Sith als Dunkler Lord der Sith bezeichnet, unabhängig von der erlernten Erfahrung, das ist wahr. Bei der Schlacht von Ruusan waren viele Sith und Jedi beteiligt, wenn aber jeder von ihnen den Rang eines "Lords" hätte, gäbe es ja keine Untergebenen, was ja schließlich auch teilweise zum Untergang der Sith geführt hat (Neid, Missgunst, Zwietracht etc.) Der Begriff Sith-Lord wurde später benutzt, da es fortan nur noch zwei Sith gab, die im Verborgenen Pläne schmieden sollten um irgendwann die Galaxis zu unterjochen. Da es nun aber nur noch zwei Sith gibt, sind es so gesehen "Lords". Hat mich am Anfang nur etwas stutzig gemacht... Jedoch gibt es noch einen kleinen Unterschied: Es gibt Dunkle Jedi und eben die Sith, wobei Dunkle Jedi nicht so verbreitet sind... Gruß--General Grievous 23:22, 24. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Du hast ja bestimmt schon festgestellt, dass manche Dunkle Jedis, z.B. Ventress, auch unter Sith eingeordnet sind oder die Sith-Infobox benutzen. Da sowohl Sith als auch Dunkle Jedi Nutzer der Dunklen Seite sind, lässt sich die Grenze meist nur schwerlich ziehen. Da sich die Sith seit dem Zweiten Sith-Krieg aber auf einen Meister und einen Schüler beschränkt haben (Sidious → Maul (+) → Dooku (+) → Vader) und Dooku Ventress den Rang einer Sith verwehrt, ist also klar, dass es immer nur zwei Sith gibt. Nach dem Tod Sidious' wird es allerdings schwierig: Kein Sith ist mehr da, also sind Desann, Tavion und Co. alle Dunkle Jedi. Ja, es ist tatsächlich ziemlich schwer eine Trennlinie zwischen Dunklen Jedi und Sith zu ziehen. Nach der Gründung des neuen Jedi-Ordens könnte es allerhöchstens noch Dunkle Jedi geben, die wie bei der Gründung des alten Jedi-Ordens etwa, dass sie mit den Lehren des Ordens nicht einverstanden sind oder der Verführungen der Dunklen Seite verfallen sind. Sith können sie eigentlich nicht mehr werden, da das wahre Wissen von den Sith-Lords kam, die über Jahrtausende ihr Wissen an ihre Schüler weitergegeben haben... Gruß--General Grievous 00:04, 25. Aug 2006 (CEST) Spezies Ich weiß er sieht aus wie ein Zabrak, aber im Fact File steht das er Iridonianer ist... Mfg Markus :Das stimmt ja auch. Leute, die von dem Planeten Iridonia stammen sind folglich Iridonianer. Auf Coruscant geborene nennt man auch Corucsanti, auf Naboo nennt man sie Naboo, auf Mustafar nennt man sie Mustafarianer, usw. Aber Corscanti ist ein Volk, was sich aus verschiedenen Spezien zusammensetzen kann. Genauso Iridonianer. Es gilt, dass Darth Maul ein Zabrak ist, da Zabrak eine Spezie ist. :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 15:06, 4. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Vielleicht irre ich mich, aber ich glaube, Zabrak und Iridorianer sind ein und dieselbe Rasse. Ich hab hier in der Jedipedia Zabrak eingegeben, und da stand, dass Zabrak von Iridonia stammen, und zu "Iridorianer" fand ich komischerweise keinen Eintrag. Und wie du schon sagtest, Little Ani, sind Leute, die von Iridonia stammen, Iridorianer,das trifft auch auf die Zabrak zu. Hyperactive Clone 15:13, 8. Apr., 2008 (CEST) Kennt jemand den richtigen Namen von Darth Maul ? Hallo mal eine Frage der Name Darth Maul ist der Sith Name. Welchen richtigen Namen hatte Darth Maul ? Bsp. Darth Vader --> Anakin Skywalker Darth Tyrannus --> Count Doku usw. :Nein, den kennt niemand. Sein Name ist leider unbekannt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:34, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lesenswerter Artikel * : Nachdem Ani sich dran gemacht hat ihn zu überarbeiten, ist ein toller Artikel über diesen Sith entstanden. Definitiv Pro. Boba 20:28, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Vorher eine Baustelle und jetzt ein super Artikel! Gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis 20:40, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Um längen besser als vorher! Inaktiver Benutzer 21:02, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Eindeutig lesenswert, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Admiral Ackbar 21:14, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Ackbar ich glaube du hast deine Signatur vergessen;)Boba 21:08, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Danke Boba, hab ich vergessen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:14, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * :Ja der Artikel gefällt mir.--Yoda41 Admin 22:20, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * :Man Ani du überarbeitest einen Artikel der nicht so gut ist und schon ist um längen Lesenswert!;) Auf jedem Fall ein Pro! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:22, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) * :Auch von wir Pro wirklich gut der Artikel ist auch gut mit Bilder bestückt und das mag ich sehr. --Der Heilige Klingone 01:48, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mit sieben Pros und keinem Contra hat der Artikel die Wahl bestanden. --Der Heilige Klingone 01:38, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Maul vs. Vader "obwohl Maul technisch überlegen war und über den größeren Hass verfügte, wurde er von Vader, aufgrund seines unendlichen Hasses auf sich selbst, besiegt. Vader durchbohrte sich mit seinem eigenen Lichtschwert und fügte Maul damit eine todbringende Wunde zu.", ist irgendwie unverständlich. Müsste Vader nicht sterben wenn er sich selbst mit seinem Lichtschwert durchbohrt? Außerdem: Wieso hasst Vader sich selbst? Und: Warum war Maul technisch überlegen? Kann man das vielleicht etwas verdeutlichen? Gruß--Darth Vader :Maul hat einfach aufgrund seiner besseren körperlichen Fitness technisch besser gekämpft. Er war beweglicher, sprunghafter und verfügte zudem über ein Doppelklingenlichtschwert. Vader hasst sich selbst, weil er nicht das ist, was er sein wollte. Er ist eine Maschine. Nach seinem Empfinden ist das ein Schatten seiner selbst. Vader stirbt deshalb nicht, wenn er sich selbst durchbohrt, weil er ja eine Maschine ist. Er ist zwar nach dem Kampf angeschlagen, aber es trifft ihn nicht so hart wie Maul. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:39, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke für die Information über Vader Little Ani! Gruß--Darth Vader ::Da hätte ich aber noch was anzumerken: Es waren ja lediglich Vaders Gliedmaßen künstlich und in seine Brust waren zahlreiche Geräte und Schläuche implantiert, die ihm beim Atmen halfen. Wenn er sich also ein Lichtschwert in den Leib gerammt hätte, hätte ihn das doch eher schlimmer treffen müssen, als wenn er über vollkommen natürliche Organe verfügt hätte? Und wieso stirbt Maul, wenn Vader sich selbst durchbohrt? Fordo Ka'ra 16:34, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) Echter darth Maul Wenn man nicht weiß ob es der echte Dart Maul ist oder nicht!Hat es im Artkel nichts zu suchen! Weil! Dieser Artikel berichtet über Darth Maul! Und wenn wir nicht wissen ob der Typ der gegen Darth Vader gekämpft hat!Dann sollte es doch nicht im Artikel stehen! Oder?--Vandale198 17:26, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es war Darth Maul. Man weiß nur nicht, ob er von den Toten wiederauferstanden ist, oder ob es, wie im Artikel gesagt, nur ein Abbild war. Wäre es ein Doppelgänger gewesen, hätte der einen eigenen Artikel bekommen. --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 17:39, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ups! Da hab ich den artikel wohl nicht richtig gelesen!Danke für die info!--Vandale198 17:42, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bedeutung Kennt jemand die Bedeutung von Darth "Maul". Darth Krayt ist ja auf die Krayt-Drachen zurückzuführen. Das würde mich ziemlich interessieren, weil Maul mein Lieblingscharakter ist. --Finwe 18:20, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :In der englischen Sprache gibt es das Adjektiv maul, was Hammer bedeutet. Als Verb bedeutet (to) maul im deutschen übel zurichten, große Schmerzen zufügen. Passt doch irgendwie... :) Außerdem gibt es das englische Wort mauler, was aber eher unpassend Pranke bedeutet. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:27, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Wow, geil dankeschön. Ja das passt wirklich zu ihm! MfG, Finwe 18:33, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich finde, das sollte auch im Artikel stehen. --Finwe 19:38, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) Darth Maul Cyborg Warum ist Darth Maul in Cyborggestalt eigentlich nicht kanonisch, bzw. wer oder in welcher Quelle wurde das festgelegt, würde mich auch im Allgemeinen mal interessieren, wie das mit der Nicht-Kanonität festgelegt wird? Gruß--General Grievous 12:38, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) * Die Geschichte mit Darth Maul als Cyborg heißt Old Wounds und stammt aus Visionaries, einer Sammlung von Comics aus der Hand der Konzept-Designern von ROTS. Es gibt eine Datenbank bei Lucas Licensing, in der festgelegt ist, ob etwas kanonisch ist oder nicht, aber leider ist die nicht öffentlich. Die einzige Möglichkeit, darüber etwas zu erfahren scheint eine Anfrage in einem Blog auf starwars.com zu sein. Dort ist nämlich auch Leland Chee vertreten (als "Tasty Taste"), einer von LL, der sich um diese Datenbank kümmert. Die Frage nach der Kontinuität von Old Wounds ("The Darth Maul story") findest du hier. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 23:34, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ah ok, gut zu wissen, danke. Ein großer Teil in Visionaries ist unkanonisch, das stimmt, schade eigentlich, dass die Darth Maul-Geschichte nicht kanonisch ist... Gruß--General Grievous 14:25, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Es wäre allerdings selbst mit der Star Wars-Technologie schwer vorstellbar, den kompletten Unterkörper einer Person, die außerdem vermutlich schon lange tot war, durch Cyborg-Teile zu ersetzen. Selbst General Grievous besaß ja noch alle lebenswichtigen Organe innerhalb seiner Metallhülle. Fordo Ka'ra 16:34, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Außerdem finde ich, hat es keinen Stil alte Bösewichte aufwendig wieder aufleben zu lassen... Das zeugt nur vom Einfallslosigkeitstum des Autors, der diese unkanonische Geschichte fabriziert hat... Mfg, --das Zamomin 20:39, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ja, General Grievous Unterkörper war aber auch komplett mechanisch, das einzige was an ihm organisch war, war sein Gehirn und die Organe, die sich unter der Brustpanzerung in einem bestimmten Synthhaut-Beutel befanden, seine Augen und die Wirbelsäule. Des Weiteren kann ein Lebewesen, dessen Zellen noch erhalten sind, durch eine bestimmte Macht-Technik wiederbelebt werden. Außerdem finde ich Cyborg-Maul weniger einfallslos, im Gegenteil, die Geschichte ist an sich schon sehr interessant, mit seinem neuen Körper und dem speziellen Lichtschwert, aber das ist persönliche Ansicht... Gruß--General Grievous 20:59, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::General Grievous war aber noch nicht tot, lediglich schwer verletzt und er befand sich einige Wochen in einem Bacta-Tank, bevor seine Organe in einen mechanischen Körper gesetzt wurden. Darth Maul hingegen war halbiert worden, ist in mindestens hundert Meter in einen Abluftschacht gestürtzt und war wohl schon eine sehr lange Zeit tot, bis man seinen Oberkörper an mechanische Beine gesteckt hat - auch mit Star Wars-Technik theoretisch unmöglich. Hier geht es ja auch nicht darum ob die Story "gut" oder "schlecht" ist, sondern dass sie einfach nicht in das restliche Star Wars-Universum passt und nicht als kanonisch gilt. Fordo Ka'ra 21:33, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::Es könnte jedoch genauso gut sein, dass Darth Maul während seines Sturzes durch die Macht seinen Aufprall auf die Erde hätte abfangen können, um sich mit der Macht weiter am Leben zu erhalten und dann auf Hilfe zu warten (z.B. per Macht-Telephatie). Wenn wir z.B. Darth Sion betrachten, ist der Aspekt der Lebenserhaltung durch die Macht gar nicht mal so abwegig, ich denke das auch ein Sith-Schüler schon bedingt über solche Fähigkeiten verfügt, denn immerhin widmete er sein Leben dem Kampf gegen die Jedi und ich denke das seine Wiederkehr diesen Aspekt, den er in Episode I auf Coruscant im Zwiegespräch mit Sidious anspricht („Endlich werden wir uns den Jedi zu erkennen geben. Endlich wird die Rache unser sein.“), noch untermauert wird und der Aussage eine weitere Bedeutung gegeben hat. Wie auch immer Star Wars ist und bleibt immer noch Science-Fiction, was bedeutet, dass nicht alles logisch zu erklären sein muss. Achso, ganz nebenbei: Anakin Skywalker wurde wohl noch etwas übler zugerichtet als Darth Maul und er überlebte diese Prozedur, der Zeitpunkt der Ankunft Palpatines hat sicherlich auch noch einige Momente gedauert... Achja, es gibt sicherlich auch Sith-Techniken mit denen solche Wiederbelebungen bzw. Lebenserhaltungsmaßnahmen hätten durchgeführt werden können. Gruß--General Grievous 23:44, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Ich habe es noch einmal überprüft: Der Schacht, in den Maul gefallen ist, war der Generatorkern der Plasmagewinnungsanlage. Laut Alle Welten und Schauplätze verwendet dieser "Hochenergie-Partikelspulen um Plasmarückstände zu desintegrieren". Die Lasertore, die Obi-Wan aufhalten, sind "zum Schutz gegen potentiell tödliche Energiestöße, die periodisch während des Plasma-Aktivierungsprozesses dem Kern auftreten". Es ist also extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass Maul einen Sturz in diesen Schacht überlebt hätte, da ihn, wenn nicht die Fallhöhe, schon allein die enorme Plasmaenergie getötet und möglicherweise sogar desintegriert hätte, selbst, wenn er, nachdem sein Körper (und damit auch einige lebenswichtige Organe) durchtrennt wurde, noch über die Geistesgegenwart verfügt hätte, seinen Sturz mit der Macht abzubremsen. Außerdem bleibt anzumerken, dass sich Star Wars schon extrem um seine Logik bemüht - schau dir nur mal an, wie sie erklärt haben, dass Laser sichtbar sind. Fordo Ka'ra 07:28, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Mir ist schon klar, dass Star Wars Medien sehr um Logik und Erklärung von Technik und anderen Dingen bemüht sind, dass zeigt sich auch in den zahlreichen erschienenen Sachbüchern. Jedoch gibt es immer mal wieder mitunter einige Autoren, die diese Aspekte einfach nicht beachten und deren Aussagen, Geschichten etc. dann später wieder durch andere (offizielle) Medien berichtigt werden müssen. Die Geschichte ist und bleibt unkanonisch und die letzten Momente Darth Mauls sind letztlich einfach nicht bekannt, hätte ja auch gut sein können das irgendwo unten im Reaktor ein Vorsprung ist oder irgend ein Wartungs- oder Reperaturfahrzeug oder etwas anderes auf dem er hätte landen können. Es ist halt einfach so, dass er (bis jetzt) offiziell und kanonisch tot ist, doch solange alte Charaktere einmalig in neuer Form auftauchen, ist das kein Zeichen von Einfallslosigkeit oder dergleichen, aber das kann natürlich jeder sehen, wie er will. Gruß--General Grievous 16:46, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Meine Meinung. Er kann gerne in nicht-kanonischen Storys wieder auftauchen, ist halt Sache des Autors. Kanonisch gesehen kann er den Sturz schlicht und einfach nicht überlebt haben. Fordo Ka'ra 19:12, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Zu den Argumenten des Generals: Das mit dem Vorsprung ist möglich, aber warum bitte schön ist Maul dann nicht wieder zurück gekommen und hat sich wieder an Darth Sidious gewandt? Und ich bezweifle stark, dass in genau diesem Moment der Reaktor gewartet wurde. Es herrschte doch Krieg auf Naboo, da kümmert man sich nicht um Ausbesserungsarbeiten (wäre so ganz nebenbei gesagt auch ein riesiger Zufall, dass Maul direkt darein fällt). Andere Frage: Haben die Autoren wenigstens versucht eine gute Erklärung zu finden (denn wenn nicht, kann kann man das ganze eh vergessen; wenn sich der Autor noch nicht einmal um Glaubwürdigkeit bemüht...)? Mfg, --das Zamomin 19:20, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Naja, ich denke das so ein Generator schon von irgendwelchen Droiden oder ähnlichem gewartet wird, denn es wäre sicherlich sehr schädlich, insbesondere während eines Krieges, diesen Generator beschädigt zu lassen. Zudem lieferte der Generator auch Energie für die Naboo N-1 Sternenjäger. Darth Maul ist nicht zu Palpatine zurückgekehrt, da er nach seinem Sturz nur noch ein Ziel hatte: Rache an Obi-Wan Kenobi zu nehmen. Er wollte Obi-Wan in einem weiteren Duell besiegen, um endlich seinen gesammelten Zorn und seine Rachegefühle an ihm auszulassen. Für Sidious war Darth Maul lediglich ein weiteres Werkzeug um seine Pläne zu verwirklichen, sein Tod war für Sidious völlig unerheblich. Nein, eine wirkliche Vorgeschichte bezüglich seines Reaktorsturzes gibt es nicht, auch nicht, wie er diesen Sturz überlebte, es ist nur bekannt, dass Darth Maul Obi-Wan auf Geonosis und Kamino und auf Mustafar um einige Momente bzw. Tage verpasste und sogar vorerst dachte, der verbrannte Körper am Lavasee Mustafars sei Obi-Wans. Letztendlich stellte er dann Obi-Wan auf Tatooine... Gruß--General Grievous 19:39, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Das ist aber auch nicht ganz logisch. In Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger sind Mauls einzigen Ziele Sidious um jeden Preis zu dienen und die vollkommene Auslöschung der Jedi. In Sidious Ansicht ist Maul "Ein vorbildlicher Schüler dessen einzige Schwäche es ist, sich selbst zu überschätzen." Sidious war laut dem Roman zu Episode I sehr wohl über Mauls Tod verärgert - und Maul wäre, falls es ihm gelungen wäre zu überleben, wohl umgehend zu Sidious zurückgekehrt. und dass der Schacht gewartet würde halte ich nicht für sehr wahrscheinlich, ebenso wenig, dass Darth Maul auf einem Vorsprung gelandet wäre. Dass er sich mit irgendeiner Machttechnik am Leben hätte halten können würde nicht so zu ihm passen. Er nutzte die Macht eher um seine körperlichen Fähigkeiten und seine Sinne zu verbessern, er war nicht gerade der "meditative" Typ. Im Gegensatz zu Sidious oder Yoda verfügte er dazu nicht über die Geduld. In Schattenkrieger wird ja oft genug beschrieben, wie er sich beherrschen muss, um auf den richtigen Moment zu warten und seinem Opfer nicht einfach den Kopf abzuschlagen... Fordo Ka'ra 19:59, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::Keine meditative Technik, aber sowas ähnliches wie bei Sion, durch seinen ungebrochenen Willen und den Schmerz am Leben bleiben zu können. Ja, Darth Maul ist halt eher der "Schattenjäger", schnell und agil im Kampf und bei Bedarf gleichzeitig verborgen im Schatten ;) Naja, dass mit dem Vorsprung wäre auch nur eine von vielen denkbaren Möglichkeiten, wie er hätte überleben können. Sidious war zwar verärgert, doch seine Pläne waren ohnehin nicht in Gefahr, sicher war er erzürnt, aber nicht auf lange Dauer, da er immer einen neuen Trumph gegen seine Kontrahenten ausspielen konnte. Gruß--General Grievous 20:15, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::Sion verfügte aber nur über zahlreiche Narben, sein Körper war nicht vollständig getrennt worden wie der von Maul, oder? (langsam wird der Einzug zu groß ;-)) Fordo Ka'ra 20:33, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) Stimmt;) Naja gut, die Macht ist vielfältig. Darth Maul konnte im offiziellen Videospiel zu Episode I sogar rote Machtblitze schießen, von daher würde mich auch sowas nicht überraschen. Sion wurden von der Verbannten aber auch, für nicht-machtsensitive Individuen, schwerste Verletzungen zugefügt und er stand wieder auf... Gruß--General Grievous 20:44, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Was für ein Spiel war das? War Mauls Auftritt kanonisch? Naja, jedenfalls stand Sion ja häufig wieder auf, wenn ich mich recht erinnere aber auch durch die Macht der dunklen Seite auf Malachore V gestützt, aber letztendlich war er dann doch besiegt. Außerdem beherrscht Maul die grundlegenden Machtfähigkeiten zwar sehr gut, die geheimnisumwobenen Techniken wie die Beeinflussung der Midichlorianer kennt er aber nicht wirklich. Fordo Ka'ra 21:05, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Das war das Spiel zu Episode I. Boba 21:41, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Das ist dann die Frage, als wie kanonisch man das betrachten kann. In den Büchern, die ich gelesen habe, ist er nämlich nicht in der Lage, Machtblitze zu schießen, geschweigedenn rote. Die Entwickler wollten vermutlich Maul einfach noch eine Fähigkeit geben, die den Kampf gegen ihn erschwert, und die sich dann doch von dem, was Sidious in Episode VI gezeigt hat, unterscheidet. Die Fähigkeiten der Figuren in den Spielen zu den Filmen kann man nicht immer als kanonisch ansehen, in dem Spiel zu Episode III konnte auch Darth Vader Sith-Machtblitze schießen, was ihm aber laut der Enziklopädie zu Episode III aufgrund seíner mechanischen Arme nicht möglich sein sollte. Fordo Ka'ra 08:22, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Wie wäre es, wenn wir einmal den biologischen Aspekt betrachten? Macht hin oder her ein Mensch (oder auch Zabrak) kann unmöglich auch nur eine kurze Zeit ohne Unterhälfte leben. Die wichtigen Organe (Herz und Gehirn) sind ja noch da, aber das Herz pumpt unvermindert weiter und befördert immer mehr Blut nach außen. Hinzukommt noch, dass sich Maul (wenn wir mal die Möglichkeit des Reperaturschiffes ausklammern) irgendwo festhält, sich dardurch noch mehr anstrengt und noch mehr lebenswichtiges Blut durch seinen Körper (oder verbessert aus seinem Körper) transportiert. Ich weiß nicht genau auf welcher Höhe Maul durchtrennt wurde, aber möglicherweise wurde auch noch die Lunge beschädigt. Und ohne Lunge... Gute Nacht! Hinzu kommt noch, dass Maul ja noch verdammt überrascht war als er durchtrennt wurde. Für mich schwer vorstellbar, dass man sich so schnell wieder fangen kann um eine gesteuerte Handlung durchzuführen. Als wäre das alles nicht genug kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen, dass Maul nicht zu Sidious zurückgekehrt ist. Sidious war sein Lehrmeister (und Meister kann man in diesem Fall sehr wörtlich nehmen). Wenn es irgendeine Person in Mauls Leben gab, die ihm etwas bedeutete, dann war es der dunkle Lord der Sith. Er hatte es sich ja zum Lebensinhalt gemacht ihm zu dienen. Und selbst wenn es ihm wichtiger gewesen wäre erst Obi-Wan zu töten, wäre er dan wahrscheinlich auch zu Palpatine zurückgekehrt, weil dieser einfach mehr Macht hatte und ihm den Weg hätte ebnen können. Sehen wir der Sache doch ins Gesicht: Die Chance, dass der gute Maul überlebt hat ist vernichtend gering. Mfg, --das Zamomin 18:09, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Gamz genau. Ich muss allerdings etwas berichtigen: Maul ist garantiert nicht verblutet. Die Hitze der Klinge eines Lichtschwerts lässt das Gewebe sofort verschmelzen und versiegelt die Adern an der Wunde, daher kommt aus Lichtschwertwunden kein oder nur sehr wenig Blut. Der Fachausdruck dafür, wie er im "Schattenjäger" genannt wird, ist Kauterisierung. Maul wurde dennoch etwa auf Bauchhöhe durchtrennt und dabei dürften lebenswichtige Organe wie Magen, Leber oder Gedärme einfach durchtrennt worden sein, wobei selbst solch zähe Spezies wie Zabrak keine Überlebenschance haben. Die meines Wissens nach einzige Spezies, die auch nach Zerstückelung überleben kann, sind die Icarii - und selbst ein Icarii hätte den Sturz in den Kernschacht nicht überlebt. Maul ist tot - und da vermutlich keine Zellproben von ihm vorhanden sind könnte er auch nicht mithilfe starker Machteinwirkung wiederbelebt werden. Dazu müsste man sich schon eine ganz neue Machtfähigkeit ausdenken. Fordo Ka'ra 19:25, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Dem ist eigentlich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen, jedoch finde ich die Geschichte ein Stück weit schon beeindruckend... Zu den Organen, zwar sind Zabraks humanoid aufgebaut, doch die Funktionen ihrer Organe und deren Lage im Körper sind ja eigentlich nicht bekannt und hängen ja auch von ihrer Umwelt ab, da sie nun aber wirklich einen humanoniden Körperbau haben, denke ich schon das die Organe ähnlich derer der aufgebaut Menschen sind. Noch ein interessanter Aspekt: Zabrak zeigen eine erstaunenswerte Resitenz gegen Schmerz und können extremes Leid ertragen, dass wäre bei Darth Mauls Reaktorsturz vielleicht auch noch zu erwähnen, zumindest wer versuchen möchte, eine rationale Erklärung für sein Überleben zu suchen ;) Gruß--General Grievous 20:31, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Die Geschichte kann ja trotzdem gut sein, auch wenn sie nicht realistisch ist, ich habe sie nicht gelesen. Ich weiß, dass Zabraks sehr resistent gegen Schmerz sind, aber das hilft ihnen beim Sturtz in einen Kernschacht, nachdem sie halbiert worden sind, auch nicht mehr viel. Ich glaube allerdings, dass sich die Organe nicht sonderlich von denen der Menschen unterscheiden - abgesehen von den Hörnern und der Struktur ihrer Haut scheinen Zabraks völlig humanoid zu sein. Das wäre allerdings auch mal interressant - können Menschen und fast-humanoide wie Zabraks oder Twi'leks miteinander Nachkommen haben? Damit werde ich diese Diskussion auch als abgeschlossen betrachten, um den Browser nicht zu überlasten ;). Außer natürlich jemand kommt mit einer völlig neuen Theorie zu seinem Überleben. Ret, Fordo Ka'ra 07:01, 12. Dez. 2007 (CET) Unverständliches in "Sabotage auf Dorvella" Mir ist folgender Abschnitt in dem Punkt "Sabotage auf Dorvella" nicht ganz verständlich: Nach seiner Ankunft auf Dorvella belauscht Darth Maul die Bergbaufirmen und findet heraus, dass die beiden Unternehmen unabhängig voneinander die Verbrecherbande Toom Clan angeheuert hatten, um gegenseitig eine Erzlieferung des Konkurrenten zum Planeten Eriadu zu sabotieren. Als die beiden Unternehmen jedoch herausfanden, dass ihre Verbrecherbande ein Doppelspiel durchgezogen hatte, schlossen sie gemeinsam einen Pakt gegen den Toom Clan. Wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstehe heuern die beiden Unternehmen durch Zufall den gleichen Verbrecherclan an um den jeweils anderen zu sabotieren. Aber was ist mit dem Doppelspiel gemeint? Könnte da jemand für Aufklärung sorgen? Danke im Voraus, das Zamomin 15:57, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ja, der Toom Clan treibt doch ein Doppelspiel, wenn er zwei konkurrierende Unternehmen bedient und dabei seinem Auftraggeber das Gelingen der Sabotage verspricht. Eines der Unternehmen weiß nie, dass der Toom Clan auch gegen sie eingesetzt wurde. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:02, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ok... Nur damit ich das richtig verstanden habe: Den beiden Unternehmen gefällt es entweder nicht, dass der Toom Clan die Geschehnisse zu seinen Gunsten entscheiden kann, in dem er z.B. ein Unternehmen mehr sabotiert als das andere oder, dass sie nichts davon wissen, dass der Clan sozusagen Verrat begangen hat und mit dem gegnerischen Unternehmen auch unter einer Decke steckt. Oder beides gefällt ihnen nicht :D. Gruß, --das Zamomin 17:45, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ja, so in der Art! Die beiden Unternehmen habe ja den Toom Clan angeheuert, um ihren Konkurrenten zu schwächen. Einer der Unternehmer weiß aber nicht, dass der Konkurrent den gleichen Gedanken hegt und dabei sogar noch den gleichen Clan angeheuert hat. So haben beide Unternehmer der konkurrierenden den selben Gedanken und behaupten von sich, den anderen zu sabotieren. Da die beiden allerdings den gleichen Plan haben, sabotiert der einerseits den Toom Clan und andererseits das eigene unternehmen. Das kommt halt daher, da der Clan beide Aufträge für beide Unternehmen erfüllen muss. Dieser Machtkampf gefällt Maul, da er die Wirtschaftlichkeit der beiden Unternehmen derart schwächen soll, dass die auf die Handelsföderation angewiesen sein sollen. Als der ganze Clou auffliegt und die beiden Unternehmen einen Pakt gegen den Clan schließen, greift Maul ins Geschehen ein... aber vielleicht ist der Artikel Darth Maul – Saboteur etwas für dich, wenn dir die Story zusagt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:54, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) Dann bedanke ich mich bei dir jetzt schon das zweite Mal an diesem Tag :D.--das Zamomin 17:59, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) P.S.: Die Story gefällt mir nicht außerordentlich gut (obwohl sie nicht dumm durchdacht ist). Ich hab nur die Stelle nicht verstanden. Größe In Der Schattenjäger wird Mauls Größe auf fast 2m beschrieben. Sollte man das nicht vielleicht in der Infobox erwähnen oder hat der Film den Vorrang? Gruß, Finwe Disku 13:44, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Sind 1,75m nicht fast 2m? Ansonsten könnte man unter dem Punkt "Hinter den Kulissen" oder unter einem neuen namens "Trivia" erwähnen, dass es auch eine andere Angabe zu seiner Größe gibt. Gruß,--das Zamomin 14:09, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::„Fast 2 Meter“ ist eine sehr schwammige und dehnbare Größenangabe. Der Eintrag zu Darth Maul in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com liefert da eine genauere Größenangabe, die in diesem Fall natürlich eher angebracht wäre. So könnte man ja auch sagen, dass 1,75 Meter auch fast zwei Meter sind auch wenn da ein Viertel Meter dazwischen liegt :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:12, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Darth Maul ist 1,75 groß, weil Ray Park so groß ist und ich verstehe unter fast 2 m ungefähr 1,95. --Finwe Disku 14:17, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Na wenn man sich überlegt, dass Darth Vader 2,20 Meter groß ist und man in Battlefront II Vader neben Maul stellen kann, ist ein Größe von fast 2 Metern bei Maul sehr unwahrscheinlich, da Vader knapp nen halben Meter größer ist als Maul, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. 1,75 Meter ist also sehr wahrscheinlich. Boba 14:18, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Ist mir schon klar, dass Darth Maul eigentlich nur 1,75 groß ist, ich wollte ja nur erwähnen dass er im Roman als groß beschrieben wird. Das kann natürlich auch an dem Umhang liegen, den er dort getragen hat. Gruß, Finwe Disku 14:20, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::@Boba: Was haben Vader und Maul zusammen in einem Videospiel zu suchen? SEHR logisch (aber steht ja auch unter "Nicht-kanonische Geschichten" ^^)! Hm... Also ist das mit den 2 Metern jetzt erwähnenswert oder nicht. Weil 1,75 ist nicht gerade riesenhaft und wenn im Buch von "groß" die Rede ist... Ich finde das seltsam, denn ein Umhang kann einen nicht gerade groß machen...--das Zamomin 20:21, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) Exzellent-Kandidatur vom November 2007 (gescheitert) * : Dieser Artikel hat alles um vom lesenswerten Artikel auf den exzellenten Artikel aufzusteigen: Eine gute Biographie des Charakters, viele Hintergrundinformationen, eine umfangreiche Quellenangabe und eine passende und anschauliche Bebilderung. Das einzige, was vielleicht fehlt ist ein Punkt zu Darth Mauls Charakter, aber der ist nicht stark geprägt (er gehorcht Darth Sidious bedingungslos und das wird schon in der Biographie erwähnt). Gruß--das Zamomin 18:19, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) **Stimme ungültig, nicht genügend edits. MfG - Cody 18:26, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) **Nach meiner Zählung sind aber mehr als 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum vorhanden. Demnach wäre die Stimm ja gültig. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:32, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) **Hier nach nicht. Da sind 43 registriert.... MfG - Cody 18:39, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) **Oh, stimmt! Man kann das jetzt ja nach Namensräumen selektieren... okay danke! --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:43, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) **Aber wenn es die 51 erreicht dann wird die Stimme ja gültig und das sollte es ja schaffen. Es ist ja schließlich das einzige denkende Element ;) MfG - Cody 18:45, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) **Sorry, ich wusste nicht, dass nur die Seitenedits zählen (jedoch irgendwie logisch...). Aber ich werd bis Ablauf der Wahl auf jeden Fall noch die "wirklichen" 50 "knacken" :D (solange nicht noch wer den ganze Vorschlag löscht, weil ich auch der bin, der es vorgeschlagen hat).--das Zamomin 18:51, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) **Nein, er kann nicht gelöscht werden. Artikel dürfen von jedem Benutzer unabhängig von der Editzahl zur Wahl aufgestellt werden. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:53, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Es ist auf jeden Fall ein super Artikel, was der Lesenswert Status beweißt, allerdings stimme ich gegen die Auszeichnung Exzellent. Wenn ich den Artikel vom sprachlichen Niveau mit anderen Exzellenten Artikeln vergleiche, merke ich, dass er diesen ein wenig nachsteht. Ich muss anmerken, dass ich den Spoiler nicht gelesen habe, was mir einen schlechteren Gesamtüberblick verschafft. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:18, 29. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Alle Informationen die man über Darth Maul haben muss und so schlecht geschrieben finde ich ihn auch nicht. Also ich denke das kann man als exzellent durchgehen lassen! MFG SkywalkerXL 13:30, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Ich finde das ist ein schöner Artikel, der schön geschrieben und mit vielen Informationen ausgestattet ist. Gruß, Finwe Disku 16:38, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Jetzt nachdem ich Der Schattenjäger gelesen hab, denke ich auch dass vielleicht noch mehr geht. Daher streiche ich meine Stimme. Allerdings stimme ich jetzt nicht mit Contra, was euch jetzt vielleicht verwundert, sondern mit Neutral. Ich glaube ich kann bei dieser Abstimmung nicht gerecht abstimmen, da Darth Maul mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter ist und ich bei der Wahl möglicherweise befangen bin/war. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das. Gruß, Finwe Disku 19:27, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Da ist definitiv noch mehr rauszuholen. 16:52, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Das denke ich auch. Sehr gut - aber halt noch nicht überragend, sprich exzellent. Kyle 18:05, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Allgemein etwas ausführlicher und noch etwas zur Persönlichkeit. Ein schöner lesenswerter Artikel, aber für exzellent reicht es meiner Meinung nach noch nicht. MfG - Cody 07:21, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Da schließ ich mich doch lieber meinem Klon-Kumpel an. Das geht sicher besser, der soll schließlich exzellent sein. Dark Lord Disku 10:14, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) * :Ich denke auch, dass da mehr geht. Jaina 19:14, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) * :Ich denke die der Spoiler macht den Artikel irgendwie nicht exzellent... Lesenswert ist er wirklich, aber mehr momentan noch nicht. Ich stimme Jaina zu. Ilya 13:54, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Da könnte man doch noch mehr rausholen und der Spoiler ist nicht unbedingt fördernt. – Andro 18:13, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) :*Mal eine Frage zu dem Spoiler-Kritikpunkt, den Ilya und Ando da äußern. Da in dem Spoiler stammt von einer englischsprachigen Quelle und ist in Deutschland noch nie veröffentlicht worden. Wäre es euch lieber, wenn die Informationen im Spoiler komplett fehlen würden, damit um der Schönheit Willen keinen Spoiler im Artikel gibt? Oder ist es besser, wenn der Spoiler drinsteht, aber ohne dazugehörige Warnung? Ist irgendwie beides kontraproduktiv und daher verstehe ich den Kritikpunkt nicht so ganz. Oder hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass euch die Vorlage optisch nicht gefällt Bild:;-).gif Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:01, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) Die acht Gegestimmen sagen es deutlich: Dieser Artikel hat die Auszeichnunge exzellent (noch) nicht verdient. Kyle 17:30, 13. Dez. 2007 (CET) Old Wounds Video Ich habe hier ein Video zu der Comicgeschichte Old Wounds gefunden, in dem Cyborg Maul auftritt, es handelt sich dabei um einen Fanfilm, ihr könnt ihn euch hier ansehen, für die, die die Comicgeschichte vielleicht nicht kennen. Ob die Darstellung der Charaktere gelungen ist, bleibt natürlich jedem selbst überlassen... Gruß--General Grievous 21:32, 16. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Also über den Sinn der Story lässt sich streiten, aber für einen FanFilm ist das technisch echt gut gemacht. Bin positiv überrascht und fühle mich dazu inspiriert auch mal einen Comic im Zeichentrick-Stil zu machen. Mal sehen Bild:;-).gif Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:49, 16. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Interessant... Basiert das auf der originalen un-kanonischen Story vom Cyber-Darth-Maul? Ich mein, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe ersteht Obi-Wan von den Toten wieder auf (was sucht der sonst in der Erde). Das ist - selbst für Star-Wars-Verhätnisse unmöglich... Aber bei fanmade Sachen darf man nie zu sehr nachfragen, denn in erster Linie werden sie ja gerade deshalb geschrieben: Um das Unmögliche möglich zu machen. Das hat (zumindestens seiner Meinung nach ^^) schön gesagt, --das Zamomin 23:00, 16. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Obi-Wan hat zu der Zeit ja noch gelebt, denn immerhin ist Luke in dem Film ja erst ein paar Jahre alt. Der Film klärt halt, warum Owen Lars in Episode IV Obi-Wan für "verrückt" hält, um Luke vor Gefahren zu bewahren, wie eben Darth Maul als Cyborg. Das Obi-Wan unter der erde ist, hat den Sinn, dass er Darth Maul nicht sofort begegnen will, weil Maul sicher Obi-Wans Afenthalt gespürt hat, denn sonst wäre er ja nicht zu der Farm gelaufen. Aßerdem wollte er erst Mauls Absichten abwarten um dann im Überraschungsmoment aufzutauchen... Gruß--General Grievous 16:49, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Klingt logisch, aber wie hat der geatmet? Mit diesem komischen Mundzeug, was sie sich auch immer in ihren Mund reinstecken, wenn sie schwimmen (wie heißt das eigentlich, kennst du den Artikel dazu, würde mich echt interessieren...)? Mfg, --das Zamomin 18:16, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Höchstwahrscheinlich meinst du das A99-Aqua-Atemgerät aus Die dunkle Bedrohung. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:37, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Jedi "müssen nicht atmen" wenn sie die Macht-Atmung beherrschen. Aber ist die Geschichte wirklich vollkommen unkanonisch? Ich meine Teile davon haben schliesslich nen logischen Zusammenhang mit dem Kanon, Owen schickt Obi weg und deshalb treffen sich Luke und Obi erst sau spät. Ich meine, das müsste doch dann Secondary Canon (S-Kanon) sein, oder nicht? Boba 20:18, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::Ich hätt dann doch gerne ne Antwort Jungs ;) Boba 18:37, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Ich denke, bei N-Kanon ist es gut aufgehoben, zumal Maul ja tot ist und Luke Ben, wenn ich mich nicht irre, bis Episode IV nie gesehen hat, oder? Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 18:41, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ergänzung Kann mir einer mal bitte sagen, warum irgendjemand meine SINNVOLLEN und kurzen Ergänzungen ständig löscht!?! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Mechnosessel (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:46, 19. Jan. 2008) :Weil sie eben nicht sinnvoll sind. Bei deinen Ergänzungen handelt es sich lediglich um Überschriften. Und wie du im Artikel siehst, steht unter jeder Überschrift auch ein Text, was bei deinen nicht der Fall war. Es passt einfach nicht in das bisherige Bild des Artikels. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:50, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) Nebenbei: ich bin sehr für Ordnung und Richtigkeit, da Dart Mauls Ausrüstungsgegenstände ja sehr gut schon hier in jedipedia stehen, aber nicht einfach und schnell über Dart Mauls Seite, habe ich mich enstchlossen diese besser zu verlinken. ich denke dies stößt auf zustimmung in der star wars fangemeinde. ja es waren überschriften mit entsprechender verlinkung zu den objekten, da ich diese nicht in diese artikel auch noch einfügen wollte. Damit sich nicht alles vergrößert und die informationen doppelt vorhanden sind. Desewegen meine Verlinkung unter der zugehörigen Überschrift! Ich denke dadurch werden die Informationen über Dart Mauls Ausrüstung nur leichter erreichbar! Das müsste doch im allgemeinem Interesse sein, oder?!?! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Mechnosessel (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:56, 19. Jan. 2008) :Es stößt auch auf Zustimmung, wenn man etwas dazu schreibt und nicht einfach verlinkt, zumal das gestalterisch nicht passte. Ein Tipp: Mach doch ein Abschnitt Sonstige Gegenstände und schreibe dann unter der Überschrift einene Abschnitt, welche Gegenstände Maul noch hatte und welche Rolle sie in seinem Leben spielten. Sieht besser aus, ist informativer und der Besucher kann sich an Ort und stelle informieren und bei Bedarf auf den Link zum Artikel des Ausrüstungsgegenstands klicken. Unterschreibe deine Diskussionsbeiträge bitte immer mit ~~~~! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:04, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) wieso sonstige? diese objekte sind doch seine ausrüstung oder nicht?!? 15:07, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Bitte mit vier Tilden unterschrieben → ~~~~ Habe ich das abgestritten? Deshalb heißt es ja auch sonstige Ausrüstung oder willst du zu jedem der drei Teile nochmal einen kompletten Abschnitt schrieben? --Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:10, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) nein, genau das will ich nicht und wollte es nicht! deswegen nur eine erwähnung und verlinkung. wenn dies dir unter ausrüstung nicht gefällt, statt dessen unter sonstige ausrüstung aufgezählt wird, ok! ??? Mechnosessel 15:15, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Du verstehst mich nicht. Du sollst nichts aufzählen, sondern beschreiebn wie es im ganzen Artikel und auch in allen anderen Artikeln gemacht wird. Wenn dir das zuwider ist, dann kann ich da auch nichts machen. Aber lese mal den Beitrag von Boba auf deiner Benutzerdiskussionsseite, dann verstehst du es vielleicht. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:18, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) dieser beitrag ist mir bekanntMechnosessel 15:20, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ein Leser, der auf Darth (nicht Dart) Mauls Seite ist, will etwas über Darth Maul erfahren. Er will nur die Informationen aus den Artikeln, die von dir verlinkt wurden haben, die sich auf Maul beziehen. Also ist es die Aufgabe des Autors diese Informationen rauszusuchen und in einem neuen Artikel einzubinden. Wenn dir das zu viel ist, dann musst dus halt lassen oder auf der Diskussionsseite jemanden bitten es für dich zu tun. Mfg, das --das Zamomin 20:30, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) P.S.: Über dem Kästchen wodrin du den Beitrag schreibst siehst du ja haufenweise kleine graue Kästchen. Klick, wenn du am Ende deines Beitrags (aber nur auf Diskussionsseiten) angelangt bist auf das zweite von rechts (nennt sich "Deine Signatur mit Zeitstempel). Dann hast du eine wunderschöne Unterschrift. :Stimmt, Zam! Habe das Problem jetzt gelöst und den Artikel dahingehend erweitert Bild:;-).gif Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:34, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Hab ich danach auch gesehen. War aber auch eigentlich eher als erneute Erklärung gedacht weil Mechnos Antwort immer noch nicht sonderlich einsichtig klang ^^. Wo wir gerade bei der Ergänzung sind (sehr schön geschrieben übrigens): Ist das mit dem Fernglas wirklich wichtig? Für mich sind das zu viele unwichtige Details. Ein Fernglas ist so, wie soll ich sagen, "langweilig" im Gegensatz zu dem Speeder und den Sonden, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Schönen Gruß, --das Zamomin 20:44, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ja, schon, aber es gehört ja zu seiner Ausrüstung und sollte deshalb auch erwähnt werden. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:50, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) Sonstige Ausrüstung Passt jemandem diese Ergänzung nicht? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.175.244.11 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 20:59, 19. Jan. 2008) :Du verlinkst Begriffe, die schon im Artikel verlinkt sind. Doppelt ist unnötig. Genauso unnötig, die Frage an zwei verschiedenen Stellen zu posten. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:01, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET)